Magical Girls
Magical Girls Attributes: INT 2d6+4 MNT 4d6+12 STR 4d6+10 DEX 4d6+4 STM 5d6+10 SPD 5d6+5 HP: STMx14+20 per level Ki: MNTx14+25 per level +1 action Pick four powers at level one and one every level after. Special 1. Magical Girls recover Ki at a rate of 10 KI per round 2. At level up gains +22 to any stats besides INT 3.+1 HTH and KI bonus for each 30 ki 4. Magical girls all have a bow they can use to first at people. That has some special attacks attached it it. It has +2 to hit with and uses KI strike to hit with and does 2d10+ Ki Damage and 1d10 more each level. *NOTE* This can be another weapon besides a bow, and ifs a close range weapon you would use HTH instead and just replace the attacks below with close weapon versions. * H'eart Arrow of Love' - Adds an extra 2d10 to you bow damage and costs 10 KI and 2 STM * Super Amore Shower '''- An energy barrage version in which the magical fires her Heart Arrow of Love in the form of multiple heart-shaped energy blasts whileflying midair. Does do the normal damage of arrow of love and make it x10 to add it for all the arrows. Costs 100 KI and 10 STM * '''Love Storm Arrow - '''An energy barrage version in which the magical girl fires her Heart Arrow of Love in the form of multiple heart-shaped energy blasts whilehovering slightly above ground. Does 5d10 extra damage onto the normal bow damage and costs 4 STM and 20 KI 5. +10 INT every 2 levels Unique Powers: * '''Pretty Cannon- A pink, heart shaped energy blast. It does 4d10 damage and +1d10 per level and costs 30 KI and 2 STM ** Pretty Love Machine Gun - A smaller and rapid-fire version of Pretty Cannon. *** Shots 3d6 of them and they do half damage. Costs 50 KI and 5 STM * Big Amour - '''The Magical places her hand on the ground, and transmits energy through the ground to her target, causing red stringy energy vines to wraparound the opponent's body and imprison them in a giant heart-shaped bubble of energy. Costs 10 stm and 100 KI and stuns the enemy for a whole round. Works instantly. Can only be used once a battle. = '''Forms Magical Girl Form Every magical girl has the ability to transform into a beautiful fighting maiden. Think about every standard Magical girl show like Sailor Moon, and of course Brianne from DB Super. You can choose what type of maiden you are, it can be a sailor one like Sailor moon, or animal based. You will then choose what type of stats bonus it will get and that will be a permanent form change for your character. You gain access to this at Level 2. STR Based Form - This form focuses on STR, doubling your STR and giving you +5% increase to all other stats. +2 HP multiplier MNT Based Form - This form focuses on MNT , doubling your MNT and giving you +5% increase to all other stats. +2 KI Multiplier DEX Based Form - This form focuses on DEX , doubling your DEX and giving you +5% increase to all other stats. +2 Actions and +1 more every other level. SPD Based Form - This form focuses on SPD , doubling your SPD and giving you +5% increase to all other stats.+5 to all strike and dodge rolls. +1 more every other level. INT Based Form - This form focuses on INT, doubling your INT and giving you +5% increase to all other stats. +1 Initiative and +1 every level. STM Based Form - This form focuses on STM , doubling your STM and giving you +5% increase to all other stats.+1 +2 STM modifier Balanced Based Form - This focuses on everything giving +20% to all stats +1 HP and KI mods and +2 to all strikes and dodges and +1 per level. The Change takes 1 round to complete, as they do the typical dance and twirl all magical girls do to get into the form. This cannot stopped by the enemy. A player can choose to stop it and must roll a 1d20 and a 16 or higher stops it. If stopped the Magical must spend another round to get into the form. Super Magical Girl A powered of version of your form, you gain butterfly wings and floating hearts around you, or bat wings and something else floating around you depending on you choice of form. In this form, flying cost no KI at all to do. It costs 100 KI and 20 STM to enter this form and you must be level 6. Once in this form you get double whatever stats you did in your previous form. So if you had STR form you would get those same bonuses again. However, on top of that give yourself +20% to all your stats and +1 KI and HP mods It costs 2 STM and 10 KI an action to maintain. Lovely Love, Love Magical Girl You become a bigger version of yourself that gains ALOT of power but loses all your speed as a result. Obtain at level 10. Costs 150 KI and 40 STM to enter this form. You get X4 to STR and -40% to SPD, and DEX. You MNT goes up by x2. This state bonuses are added ontop of your Super Magical Girl. Costs 4 STM and 20 KI to a action to maintain